The True Exile
by Tiberius Kane Moriarty
Summary: Rewrit of the original story. Summary inside. Dark Exile Dark Handmaiden Dark Mira
1. Prologue: Malachor V

Summary: I writing this new story because I felt the old one was becoming to complicated and strayed from the game. This new story will keep mostly to the game but will dark side male exile like originally planned. No idea what the pairing will be. I really don't have a plan for this so I'm going to wing it. I don't have a name for this and I will take suggestions.

The Exile name is Tiberius. He is an Obscurian from the Unknown Region planet Nox Obscures. Tiberius has Taupe skin and violet and black eyes (Star ocean: The same color as the Epiphanies of Guidance). He became a padawan at age 7 under the tutelage of his crush Vima Sunrider. He became a Jedi sentinel at 10, and at 14 became a knight of the order. He became a gray Jedi at 15 and at 17 under the guidance of Master Kavar and Vima Sunrider, became a mix between Jedi Weapon's Master and Jedi Master. At 26, he joined the Mandalorian wars looking at it as a call to home and the opportunity to test his skills across the galaxy. He is an admiral of a fleet and Jedi General. During the war, he abandoned the traditional robes of the Jedi. He wore clothing custom made. He wore thin gray sleaveless, blood crimson fingerless gloves with black steel knuckles, black trousers with purple lightning riding up all sides of the leg, and gray Hiking boots. Over top of all this was a set of black robes of Obscurian origin (command and conquer: Kane's robes). The robes were surprisingly force resistant and were able to scramble his location when sensed through the force. Oddly enough the robes enhance his force abilities and the hood when place over his head blocked his face from view. The only things to be seen through the shadows were his eyes that had a habit of flashing when stared at. Here's the story.

I don't own anything in this story.

Prologue: Malachor V

Jedi General and Admiral Tiberius stared out the bridge on his warship, The Scorpios. He had been analyzing the battlefield above Malachor V. The battle was pretty even so far but that was just barely. The Mandelorians had the fleet of elite soldiers and numerous ships that matched Tiberius's fleet. He was expecting reinforcements from Revan's fleet but they where late. The Mandalorians were doing everything in there power to halt the Republic troops from landing on the surface of the planet. The few surface troops on the planet were pinned down and in need of reinforcements. "_Where is Revan when you need her" _he thought_._ At this point, Tiberius doubted Revan's strategy. "_She said the Mandelorians would be easy to crush and barely had a fleet to protect the planet. Look how wrong she was. Then she wants me to use that weapon to end the Mandelorian threat. I don't even know what the damn thing will do. Some time's I think she's trying to get her own forces killed or has another goal other than winning the war._" That's when he saw it, an opening in the Mandalorian Fleet. A fallen Republic ship crashed directly into the Mandelorian defense blockade causing a chain reaction with a few ships. An opening was formed in their defense and Tiberius took advantage of it.

" All forces Hurricane formation through the main force of the Mandalorions " Tiberius commanded

"Yes sir" resounded on the commlink

"Get me the tech crew lieutenant" the lieutenant set a comm. link with an Iridorian

"Yes general" The Iridorian said

" Bao-dur prepare to set the Mass Shadow Generator on the surface. I will give a personal escort to the landing zone. Lz is heavily fortified with Mandalorian Neo crusaders. The Ravager will provide bombardment support. I and an elite group of Jedi will accompany you to the set up sight for the Generator. Met us in the transport room when you're ready"

"Yes sir we will be ready when needed" With that Tiberius cut off the transmission

"Sir is it wise to put yourself at risk" said Captain Dodonna said concerned

"Dodonna remember what I said call me Tiberius. Don't worry about me, worry about the troops. The quicker this battle ends the more that will walk away. Besides, what kind of leader hide behinds his troops. Plus, this is the last battle if I do enough damage then I won't have to rely on the super weapon." With that, he headed to the transport ship.

Time skip: 30 minutes later

Tiberius was standing in front of six people. Two of them were being led by Bao-Dur and were apart of the Tech crew. The other two were republic were republic soldiers. The last was a Jedi knight.

"Alright listen up, in less than 5 minutes we will be landing on the surface of Malachor V. Our earlier tech cruise were able to set up the power generators needed to activate the Mass Shadow Generator. Before they were killed, they found the spot from where we need to set up the weapon. Problem is the location is at a heavily fortified support base. The base is a large storage facility with everything from medical equipment to weapons to basilisk war droids. The base is under command of the Mandelorian commander who is said to be the leader of the Neo Crusaders. We will be traveling under stealth. We will sneak into the base and slice the computer in the radar and communications room, which should cause confusion throughout the enemy forces. It will also allow support from one our warships in the area, The Ravager. We'll then kill any soldiers we come across. Once the base is cleared of enemy forces, Bao-Dur and his crew will set up the Mass Shadow Generator. We will set up stealth generators to cloak the presence of the Generator. Any slaves we encounter are to be left unharmed and will becoming with us when we leave. I will personally kill the General in charge. We have 1 hour to set the Generator before it is discovered then we get out of there. Everyone has their orders load up and move out"

"Yes Sir" said the group. They started to move into the transport ship. Tiberius was about to follow until voice of his Vice Captain said stopped him "Wait!

" I have a transmission from Lady Revan." The captain gave Tiberius a holoprojector. Revan appeared from the projector.

"General, my fleet has been delayed by a Mandalorian scouting party. I give you authority to activate the Mass Shadow Generator" Revan said

"All those ships you got and you can't take care of a bunch of scouts" Tiberius said agitated

"I hope that's not insubordination I hear. Hold out until we arrive. Revan out" Revan said cutting the transmission

"If I didn't no better I'd say she wanted that thing to be used" Tiberius mumbled

"Sir what are your orders" The vice captain asked putting away the holoprojector

" Everything stays the same. I sense a something. Something that will affect the entire galaxy"

" What are you saying" The captain said

" I have a bad feeling about this battle. The force is warning me of something I just don't know what. Dodonna set the holoprojector for recording. This maybe my Final message to the fleet." Tiberius said in a serious tone. Dodonna wordlessly activated the holoprojector.

"Captain Dodonna as of this moment you are in charge of the entire fleet under my command and promoted to the rank of Admiral. To my fleet, this is not the end for us. As long as we have something to protect we shall not fall to the enemy. We are the best of the best. Our will is indomitable. Our strength immeasurable. Our spirit unbreakable. We do not fear death; instead, we drive him into the enemy ranks. My friends, no my brothers and sisters no matter our fates it is an honor and a privilege to have fought side by side with you all throughout this war. That is my final message. Show these Mandalorian the meaning of war." With that, Dodonna shut of the Transmission.

" Sir I don't think I'm ready for that position."

" Trust me Dodonna your ready. You care about the soldiers and you can keep a level head in dire situation. You use effective strategies and you know when and when not to follow orders. While I can't officially promote you to Admiral, once this battle is over the republic will surely do it especially if this battle is the end of the war. Now play this message to the entire fleet and they will follow your orders. The Jedi in the fleet trust me above all others and they will respect my decision." Tiberius said

"Thank you for the opportunity sir."

" Dodonna you know how you can thank me, call me Tiberius once. Not sir, Admiral, or General."

"That's disrespectful sir" Dodonna said with a smile

"When I get back I expect to hear my name. If this is the last time we see each other than Goodbye Admiral Dodonna" With that Tiberius went into the transport ship and him and his troops headed to Malachor V

" Goodbye General Tiberius" Dodonna said then walked to the bridge of the Ravager

**Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

Tiberius forces had just hit the ground near the Mandalorian base. He ordered the men to go stealth and to turn of all radio communications. The group head north into what they thought was the direction of the Mandalorian base.

Once they reached the base. They noticed a Mandalorian warship being loaded with soldiers and clearing out the base. _"Well this makes this mission a whole lot easier". _He signaled his group to wait. "Alright I am going to sneak into the radar base and destroy the tower. That will be your signal come in with stealth and kill any Mandalorian you see, after that Bao-Dur and his team will set up the weapons and the stealth generators. That should take only a10 minutes. Don't worry about reinforcements since this is the only base on this rock. Once your done get the hell out here." Tiberius whispered the orders and then forced jumped over the walls of the Mandalorian base. He saw some barracks, a hangar, what looked like an HQ. He located the radar tower near the west side of the base. He made it to the entrance to the tower but it needed a pass code. " Crap now I got to find a code," Tiberius whispered. Tiberius heard voices from the other side of the door.

"I can't wait till we join the battle"

" Yeah we'll crush these fools."

"As long as our scouting party delays Revan long enough we can beat their General and then we will crush Revan"

"Even she cannot stand up to the combined might of Mandalore, Cassus Fett, and the Neo crusaders

They walked out the door of the radar room. Before it closed, Tiberius sneaked in the room. While trying to locate the computer terminal Tiberius started to think on what he heard. _" I guess Revan wasn't lying about the scouting party. Though if I heard right, if Cassus Fett is involved it would explain why the Mandalorian's have been countering my strategies. I'll make sure Fett pay's for his crimes against the Cathars. By the time I'm done with him no one will be able to find his body_**" **Tiberius finished his thoughts darkly

When Tiberius found the computer terminal, he sliced it and checked the cameras throughout the base. _"Alright the 5 barracks can hold 30 Mandalorians each minus the warship which holds 132 people. There should be at lest 18 Mandalorians left in the base. Some basilisk war droids under maintenance. Lets see what we can do about that" _Tiberius was starting to get a little excited. Tiberius sabotaged the maintenance droids for the Basilisk war droids. They took apart each war droid. He then ordered the maintenance droids to self-destruct in two minutes. After that, he overloaded the radar tower and the terminal and rushed out the building. If all went according to plan to Mandalorians would come out and be picked of one by one by his troops. Before the explosions went of, Tiberius headed to the HQ with the sole purpose of killing Cassus Fett. When he got to the entrance, the explosions went off and as expected, it started to draw out the Mandalorian who were confused about the explosion. The republic soldiers started to snipe the Mandalorians at their neck. Before the other Mandalorians could fight back, The Jedi knight appeared and decapitated them. Tiberius smirked at the carnage his men had caused. He grabbed his 2 lightsabers and ignited them. They both had a cyan color. He used them to slice down the door of the HQ. He turned them off and walked down the corridor. He heard people running down the halls. They didn't notice him and they ran past him. Tiberius continued to walk until he found himself at a crossroads. Before he could choose a path, he heard some voices coming down the hall.

" Has their general been found yet"?

" No but we were able to kill some of his group and disable the Ravager"

" It was stupid of him to come on our planet"

"Did we ever find that tech crew"?

" We found one of them but whatever they were doing they finished before we could get them''

Tiberius stopped listening to there conversation. He jumped out in front of them and used one of his lightsabers to slice both their bodies in half. He was about to continue down the hall until he sensed people around him. Mandalorians appeared around him deactivating stealth generators.

"Damn" Tiberius cursed. Knowing he would have been shot if he fought back, he deactivated his lightsaber.

" Toss it over here" the Mandalorian in charge said. Tiberius tossed it. Once it left his hand Tiberius was hit on the back of the head and he drifted into unconsciousness.

The Mandalorians dragged Tiberius to their Commander's chambers. Tiberius woke up after being dumped on the floor. He saw his two handlers walk to a Mandalorian in gold armor. He wasn't able two hear the conversation but it looked like they gave his lightsaber to the gold Mandalorian. Looking through the rest of the he saw the bodies of a republic soldier and a Jedi. He felt through the force that he was about to die. In the corner of his eye, he saw a red haired girl. She looked to be 15. Probably a slave but she looked well fed and may have had a blaster on her.

Tiberius was able to feel his second lightsaber. He was going to catch them of guard and escape. But first, he was going to wait until the opportunity presented itself.

The Mandalorian in gold armor walked over to Tiberius

" This is the Jedi that sabotaged are base."

"Yes sir, him and his group set up something in our base. However without the radar we can't find it"

The gold Mandalorian nodded his head. " Set him up" he ordered. The two Mandalorians did as ordered. The gold Mandalorian used his sword and stabbed Tiberius in his kidney, and then he grabbed a pistol in the other hand and shot him the arm.

"That is your wake up call Jedi. My name is Cassus Fett. I've heard of you Jedi General Tiberius. It will bring great honor to me if I were to kill you but I need information. What were your people working on before we found them!" Cassus yelled

Tiberius opened his eyes. He calmly replied, " Before I leave, I am going to kill you"

Cassus Fett responded with an uppercut.

Cassus then turned his attention to the girl in the room. " Mira make sure he doesn't bleed out I need him alive for now" Cassus yelled

"Yes sir" Mira said, "_Why do I have to help him"_

Mira walked over to the Jedi in order to stop the bleeding from the kidney. However, Tiberius had other plans. Using the force, he quickly got up and used force push to blast everyone to the wall. He activated his lightsaber and tossed it at the 3 Mandalorians. Cassus rolled to the ground dodged the blade barely. The other two tried to dodge. One tried to jump over the lightsaber but got his legs cut of. The other tried to crouch but was decapitated by the blade. When Cassus was getting up, Tiberius forced jump to him. Cassus brought up a blade in defense. Tiberius saw his other lightsaber on Cassus's belt. He summon it to his off hand, ignited it and slashed at Cassus's head. Cassus's jumped back barely dodging the blade but Tiberius rushed toward him. During the rush, Tiberius through on of his blades at Cassus's head. When Cassus dodged the blade Tiberius used the force to bring the blade back and sent it into the right arm of Cassus. Cassus was able to hold onto his sword but wasn't ably to block an attack at the mid section. Before it connected, Tiberius sent the blade into an upward slash and slice off the left arm of Cassus. He then ripped the thrown blade out of Cassus' right arm and made it barely usable. Tiberius then, using both lightsabers, twirled into a crouch slashed at the back of the legs to force Cassus on to his knees.

"I told you I was going to kill you before I leave. I want to see the life leave you when you die" Tiberius said. He took the helmet off Fett's armor. He placed his lightsaber in a scissor position intending to cut Cassus's head off.

"Stop" a voice in Mando'a shouted. Tiberius turned his head to see the girl, Mira, aiming a blaster at him. " Don't kill him he's the only family I have left"

"Family, you're a slave. He doesn't care about you"

"He adopted me and I won't let you kill him" Mira yelled with determination.

"For all you know he could have killed your real parents"

"Shut up, He said I was family. He wouldn't lie to me." Mira said with shaky resolve

"You're defending a guy that massacres entire races for no good reason" Tiberius said trying to convince Mira.

Mira was confused at this point a part of her wanted to defend her adopted father. He taught her how to fight, hunt, and survive. On the other hand, she wanted to kill him. He tore her away from her mother. Then he killed her in front of her. " _He should die. He hurt me and he should pay for his sins_."

"Mira, I trained you to b e a Mandalorian. Kill him and prove that you have what it takes to be a warrior"

"Do you even care about her at all. Why am I keeping you alive anyway. I swore that you would pay for your crimes and that's what's going to happen" Tiberius raised his weapon for the kill.

"No!" Mira screamed. She shot Tiberius lightsaber. The shot actually went through the lightsaber and hit the crystal. The crystal cracked and it made the lightsaber useless. _"I didn't know a blaster could do that" "Damn, I hope the lightsaber doesn't explode right now._ Unknown to Mira and Tiberius, Cassus using his bloody arm, pulled out a hidden dagger from his boot. He tried to stab Tiberius in the chest. Tiberius didn't notice but Mira did

Without warning, she shot Cassus twice. Once in the stomach and once in the heart. Cassus survived the shot because of his armor. The shots snapped Tiberius into focus. Using his anger he increased the strength in his left arm. He gripped the broken lightsaber and rammed it into the skull of Cassus. To finish the job, he walked behind Cassus Fett and drove his foot into the back of his head straight into the ground. The lightsaber made a sickening crack when it was forced deeper into Cassus Fett's skull. As soon as his head connected into the ground, the lightsaber explode along with the head in cyan colored fire. When Tiberius looked around, he smiled at the art he made. Before he could relish in his victory, he heard sobs from near his opponent. He saw Mira standing over the body. "What have I done. I killed the only family I have left"

"Yeah but you can't say that no good has come from what you did. He had it coming anyway. He thrived on violence. He never tried to walk away instead, he relied on it. Blocking out all sense of compassion, reason and honor" Tiberius said trying to get the girl to lighten up

"But, I killed him and I don't know why. When I shot you, I went to disarm you. I shot him twice intending to kill." Mira was looking for a reason

"It's because he had done you some sort of wrong. You bottled up your anger for him and instead it lashed out at the wrong moment. You can't bottle it up. You need to accept it and become stronger from it."

"I can accept that I killed my fa, no not my father. I can accept that I killed Cassus but I can't accept that I had to kill in order to accomplish a goal. Why does everything have to be resolved with killing" Mira said calming down

" I don't. I aim to disable my opponents in most fights I only kill if it the opponent is to dangerous to be left alive." Tiberius admitted

"Let's just get out here. I need to think about what I plan to do to get by." Mira said ending the conversation. She started to walk to the exit of the compound

Tiberius sighed and followed behind her "Alright I do need to get back to this conflict"

" You seem to not like the war." Mira said curiously while walking down the hall

"I just don't want to resort to winning the war by other methods" Tiberius said with a grave tone

"What methods"

"Lets just get out of here before someone overrides my authority." Tiberius pulled out a comm. device

" Bao-Dur are you there." No Response

"Anybody from the landing party still alive"

"G... I cop... I have acqui... a transportation device, I need co...inates to your location" Bao-Dur broken voice was heard over the communicator. Mira and Tiberius stopped at a familiar crossroads

"Meet me at the center of the base for pick up." Tiberius responded

"Well now that you have a way out I'll be leaving" Mira said taking a left down the hall

"You're not going to come with me"

Tiberius asked

" I have to make my own way through the universe find my own path. Cassus had a personal ship. I'll sneak out the system away from the battle."

"Are you sure that'll work" Tiberius said a little concerned

"Of course by the way take a right and head straight you'll leave the way you came. See ya Jedi" Mira continued walking down the darkened hallway out of site.

"That girl, I feel that are paths will cross again" with that, he took a right and went to his pick up.

When he reached the exit and walked out the door, he saw bodies lying against broken vibroblades. He saw 2 of the soldiers he came with near the gate near a pile of Mandalorian. From his count of the bodies, there were more Mandalorians then he predicted. Near the destroyed hangar was the Republic transport ship Tiberius used to get to Malachor. Bao-Dur was standing near the docking ramp

"General the Mass Shadow Generator has been set up and ready to activate." Bao-Dur said exhausted

"You look dead on your feet. Did anyone else survive" Tiberius said with a little hope

"The tech crew is dead. One was killed by Mandalorians. The other succumbed to his wounds in the retreat, the soldiers gave us a fleeing chance but were gun down after the Mandalorian kept pouring out the base. The last I saw of the Jedi, he was surrounded by Mandalorian." Bao-Dur recited the deaths with sulking shoulders

"Let's get of this planet, there has been far to many deaths in this was. On both sides"

Tiberius and Bao-Dur went into the shuttle and headed for the Scorpios.

**Timeskip: 13 minutes later**

On the bridge of the Scorpios, the battle was becoming bloody. Heavy casualties on both sides of the conflict with neither side gaining an edge. Tiberius and Bao-Dur walked on to the bridge.

"General your back" Dodonna saluted with smile

"Dodonna get me up to date with what's been going on." Tiberius ordered with a salute.

" Of course, Revan's fleet has arrived on the scene. Her forces have pushed back both Mandalorian fleets on the west and east flank. She has her flagship in the west. We are still maintaining our position in the middle of the battle. We have secured reinforcements from the republic and we have drive the Mandalore's elite forces near the planet's orbit. We are close to winning the war. Lady Revan also wants to speak with you about the outcome of the war."

"Yeah she finally gets to the action and wants to tell me how to win the battle. Orders are Orders. Pull the Scorpios away from the front line." Tiberius said. When the order was complete, he handed new orders. "Dodonna and Bao-Dur stand behind me. Open up a link to the Soul Breaker."

A communications link to Revan's ship, the Soul Breaker. Revan's masked figure appeared on the screen.

"General, I see your mission was a success. Report."

Tiberius told her of the mission to Malachor, He told her of the tactics he employed to defeat the base. He told her of Cassus Fett and the success of the MSG set up process. He didn't mention Mira as he felt it was no point.

"So Cassus Fett is dead. That means there is no more reason to where the mask." Revan was silent for a moment. "No matter, I want to send a message to the Mandalorians. This battle needs to break their will and their spirit. We need to make sure the Mandalorian never recovered their strength. To start their destruction, I want you to activate the Mass Shadow Generator immediately.

"What!! We still have forces out there fighting. The war is almost over we do not have to do this. There is no need to activate that weapon!" Tiberius yelled

"My order is law on the battlefield. If you will not follow my orders then I will activate the weapon myself, then kill you for insubordination." Revan said in a commanding tone

"This is insane. You're no better than the Mandalorian. You donned that mask in honor of a woman who was killed for trying to stop a massacre. You're ordering me to cause another when we can win the war without it."

"I don't care. This is war the lives lost are nothing compared to the lives that will be lost of those we defend. Everyone wants to see the Mandalorian Threat crushed by the Republic. You swore to protect the Republic and uphold its laws. The Republic and I order you to activate the Mass Shadow Generator. Those are your orders. Follow them or I will make sure you and those loyal to you won't leave this battle alive. Do I make myself clear." Revan finalized

Tiberius gritted his teeth but calmed down. "Very well, I will activate the mass Shadow Generator. After this battle whether the war is won or not, I break my oaths and loyalties to the Republic and most importantly to you Lady Revan. Do I make myself clear?" Tiberius said with a composed voice. Before Revan answered, Tiberius cut the transmission.

There was a moment of silence on the bridge.

"Am I doing the right thing" Tiberius asked breaking the silence.

"We still have forces out there. Even if we pull back there's going to be casualties on both sides" Dodonna said

"Revan may target this ship if we don't activate it. The choice is yours" Bao-Dur said

Tiberius didn't hesitate on his next orders.

"Lieutenant, send an encrypted message to all forces under my command. Tell them to fall back discreetly. Do not alert Revan's forces of the order. Bao-Dur is there a way you can mask the MSG power signature."

"Yes, but it will be detected at 90% of power." Bao-Dur answered.

" There are fallen republic ships near the generator. Try to split the MSG energies between the fallen ships to help hide its deployment. Wait for my signal. Get every technician you can to help." Tiberius asked

"Yes General" Bao-Dur left the Bridge"

"Lieutenant, tell the troops they got 3 minutes to get out of the blast radius." The lieutenant gave a nod and continued with his task.

"General what about Revan's force." Dodonna asked

"At this point, I don't trust any one who is under Revan's command. I think that Revan has lost what sanity she had during this war. While I can't do anything about that, I can try to make sure my forces survive her thirst for destruction."

"General most of our forces falling back." The lieutenant said

"Tell them to retreat full speed in 30 seconds. Get Bao-Dur on the comm."

"General the Mass Shadow generator is ready to fire." Bao-Dur said immediately

A look was shared between Dodonna and Tiberius. Dodonna gave a nod. Tiberius turned to look out the battle.

"Lieutenant, tell our forces full speed retreat. Bao-Dur, Activate the Mass Shadow Generator". Tiberius ordered.

It was horrifying to watch. It seemed like a gravity vortex was formed from the planet. It sucked in and crushed every thing else that was exposed to it. Bodies were floating in space bouncing of ship hulls. Things were drawn to the planet and it changed into something else. It was cracked and ragged with green energy emanating from the core. A graveyard of ships, debris, and bodies was formed around the planet

Almost all ships near the planets orbit were destroyed. The Exile's forces were almost destroyed leaving a few capital ships badly damaged. The Scorpios was mostly intact with a bent hull. Half of Revan's fleet was destroyed. Almost all Mandalorian force were destroyed. . Tiberius felt so much death around him. Screams filled ears. He felt he was being assaulted the voice of everyone that died. He tried to block out the voices but he couldn't. It felt like torture. The pain was building to the point were blood came out his ears and eyes. In his mind, he tried to throw up force barriers to block the voices out. It didn't work. He screamed in rage and agony until he lost consciousness. His last thoughts were "_The voices...have they stopped. What have I done"_


	2. Act 1: Reawakening

This new story will keep mostly to the game but will dark side male exile like originally planned. No idea what the pairing will be. I really don't have a plan for this so I'm going to wing it.

I don't own anything in this story.

Act 1: ReawakeningStar Wars

Knights of the Old Republic

The Sith Lords

It is a perilous time for the

galaxy. A brutal civil war has

all but destroyed the Jedi

Order, leaving the ailing

Republic on the verge of

collapse.

Amid the turmoil, the evil

Sith have spread across the

galaxy, hunting down and

destroying the remaining

Jedi Knights.

Narrowly escaping a deadly

Sith ambush, the last known

Jedi clings to life aboard a

battered freighter near the

ravaged world of Peragus......

Peragus: Morgue

....

....

....

"Awaken" a mysterious voice said. The effects were immediate. One of the bodies in the morgue falls from the tank and lays lifeless on the floor. The body belonged to former Jedi Knight Tiberius. After a few moments, the body began to show signs of life. Tiberius began to stand.

"_Where am I" Tiberius thought with confusion_. "_From the look of it I'm in a ... Morgue or part of it anyway. These bodies look to be in critical condition. It would explain why I have no clothes. I have no clothes, I don't know where I at, and I don't have any weapons. I hate being in a situation like this. I need to figure out what happened to me."_

He saw the door of the room and walked out. Looking around he saw two doors to his side. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He went to the door to his left and it was opened. He looked inside and saw a plasteel container. There are a few medpacs but nothing. He saw the rest of the room and noticed the lab station and a computer. He walked to the computer and activated it.

Computer console:  
Peragus Medical Bay console

Emergency Lockdown

Enter command

1. Access medical logs

2. Access patient lifesigns

3. Access patient treatment

4. Log out

He activated the medical logs. He was told of how he arrived on the Peragus facility. "_Apparently me being a Jedi has caused some chaos. It's nice to know I'm important. The issues with the facility are probably going to cause a few problems. However, whoever did this is a good hack to mess with all the droids at once. What I can't figure is how he avoided detection. He's definitely remorseless to kill so ruthlessly. For some reason I don't think I was supposed to die with the others." _He went back to the main screen on the computer. He then accessed the patient life signs. From what he could tell, the patient's were given a lethal dose of poison. He was the only one to survive. He found that the order came from another computer on the station. When he tried to track it down, he found he needed a computer spike to continue. He activated the med bay functions and opened the med bay doors. There wasn't much left to do, so he logged out. He did have a goal to find who murdered the patients. He walked out the room and went through the unlocked med bay door. He saw two bodies. One was old woman nothing of use on her. He went to the other body and found a plasma torch. "_Let's see jammed doors stop me now_"

"Find what you are looking for amongst the dead."

"I thought you were dead."

"Yes, I had hoped as much. I slept here to long and could not awaken. It may be that I reached out subconsciously, and your mind must have been a willing one; or perhaps you have been trained for such things"

" So you can touch minds and feign death. Who are you?"

"I am Kreia, and I am your rescuer as you are mine tell me, what happened?"

"I'm Tiberius. It's a little fuzzy, but the last thing I remember, I was trying to find a way off a republic ship."

" The ship was attacked. You were the only survivor. A result of your Jedi training, no doubt"

" I am no longer a member of the Jedi order"

"Your stance, your walk tell me you are a Jedi. Your walk is heavy, you carry something that weighs you down"

" The Jedi order and I have a... troubled history"

"So it would seem. Keep your past and let us focus on the now"

"Fine. How do we get out of here"

"I do not know. I was removed from the events of the world as I slept. A survey of the surroundings may provide the answers we seek. The ship we arrive in must still be in this place. We must recover it and leave"

"I agree. Tell me something, why are you in such a hurry"

"We were attacked once, and I fear our attackers will not give up the hunt so easily. Without transport, weapons, and information, they will find us easy prey indeed."

"You seem nervous, worried is something wrong"

"Even as I slept, I felt much unrest here. I saw strange visions. Minds colored with fear and now everything hear feels terribly silent. I would find as much as you can about this place quickly. I fear we will depart as suddenly as we arrived."

" We'll see there's got to be someone left alive around here"

"You may wish to extend your search for some clothes. If only for proper first impressions."

"The patients in med bay were killed by a lethal dose of sedatives. Any idea how that happened?

"I do not know. Why did they spare you?"

"They didn't. I trained to resist most poisons. But if they knew I was a Jedi, then they probably predicted that I'd live."

"Indeed, a Jedi trance could protect one from such poisons... in fact the sedatives may have been intended to keep you unconscious for sometime. It would prove lethal to those untrained in such techniques however. Most curious.

"You seem to know a lot about Jedi techniques"

" And so do you. Perhaps we could discuss it at length later on. For now we have other concerns, among them finding our new enemy"

"Maybe when I return you'll actually answer my questions"

" I have found that answers come in their own time, not ours. Turn your energy to the matters at hand. If we cannot find a way out of here, the answer will prove useless anyway."

"We need more information about our situation. I'll scout the area. You should make yourself useful or you'll find yourself stranded in this place."

"I leave you to the exploration of this place... here I will remain in and attempt to center my self myself."

Tiberius walked out the door and was met with a damaged door; using the plasma torch, he was able to open the door. When the door opened, he saw two corpse and a broken droid. One of the corpses had a vibroblade while the other was useless. He was able to get droid weapon parts from the broken droids. He took a left and opened another door. He was met with blaster fire. He ducked under the first few blast. He rushed to one droid and did a power strike to finish it. He instinctively dodged another blaster from behind. He turned around and crouched low for a horizontal slash across the droids.

When he left the room, he was met with more droids. They hadn't noticed him and with a flurry of strikes took down both droids. The next room had a broken droid and what looked to be an emergency hatch. He took some parts from the droids and went to the door.

"_...This is the exit...but it is sealed... strange... in my visions it was open.."_ Kreia's voice was heard by Tiberius

"_Kreia?" Tiberius though, "Did she just speak to me telepathically"_ Tiberius tried to find a way to open "_You know from the med logs, the woman yelled for evacuation, You'd think the emergency hatch would be open. I could probably find a way to open it from an access terminal"_

Tiberius walked out of the room from another door. He saw a few lockers, a corpse next to them. He checked the corpse and found a security tunneler. He picked the lock on the locker and found a few ion grenades. He accessed the terminal in the room

Peragus Security Control

Emergency Lockdown

Main Console commands

Check security records

Access remote camera controls

Log out

"Lets see what we have here" He went to the security records

Peragus safety orientation

Accident report logs

Mining droid maintenance

Administrator console maintenance

Security storage room inventory

Return to main console functions

Log out

"Jeez all these logs." After viewing the logs, he found out a few things of interest. Apparently, the administrator had a few problems with his workers. The accidents however did confirm his earlier thoughts. "_Whoever that hack is, he or she was definitely coming after him. Considering all the deaths with the miners and the droids going crazy, it does narrow down on what the killer would act like. I agree with the administrator, I doubt any of the miners had the ability to pull all this off, but I need more information and a suspect. I have to get to that administration. Console and shut down these droid using the switch on the console. I should find that belt he mentioned. It will give me an edge against these droids." _With that, he checked the security camera's. The only thing interesting he saw was a guy trapped in holding cell and what looked to be the administration console. He logged out of the computer and walked out of the room. He was about to enter the room until he heard Kreia again

"_Be careful...there is much energy in the room beyond... yet it stems from nothing that lives."_

_"Kreia? wh?" Tiberius was interrupted_

_"Can you not sense them.. Reach out... cast aside your sight... cast aside what you see, and instead, reach out with your perceptions"_

Tiberius did as he instructed. A faint image of droids surrounded by energy appeared in his mind.

_"...Ah you can feel them... the droids you cannot perceive. But the small oscillations of energy... that you can feel... echoing out wards..."_

Tiberius didn't bother to respond figuring he wasn't going to get an answer from the woman

Tiberius opened the door to the next room. He threw an ion grenade while the door was opening. The grenade destroyed all three droids before they could react.

"_Ah... you hear it. It is faint, but it is there."_

_"It feels familiar yet different what is it"_

_"It is the force you feel... it has not been so long for you to forget."_

_"This is different. It feels like it is moving towards me. It's like sound but different"_

_"Do not turn away from it. Listen feel it echoing within you. Come I shall guide you the familiar paths – you will need it if we are to survive and escape this place"_

Tiberius felt former strengths returning to him. He was able to learn some force abilities. He relearned of two of his old abilities and 1 new one that he decided to learn now that he didn't follow the laws of the council. Hopefully he would be able to grow stronger and relearn his entire arsenal of abilities while incorporating new ones to fit his ideals.

In the corner of the room, he saw 2 foot lockers. He found a stealth field generator and more ion grenades. He equipped the belt knowing it would be useful against the droids. And left the room. He entered a large room and spotted droids scattered across the room. He activated the force ability **Energy Resistance. **If he was right, he was practically immune to the blaster of the droid. He went across the room testing out a few of his abilities. Some of the droids he used **Stun Droid **againstand finished them off with his blade**. **Others he let them have a fighting chance. He let them watch how their laser were ineffective then finished them using **Shock.**

"It feels so good to feel the force once again" Tiberius yelled after he destroyed the last droid. He saw the administration console near the head of the room. He logged in.

Peragus Communications control

Emergency Lockdown

Enter Code To Cancel Lockdown

"Damn" Tiberius cursed. _"This thing doesn't have an access port. I can't slice it. I got find the encryption code_" He looked for the override switch on the console. He found it and activated it. A live feed appeared on the console. It showed a security field shutting down near a door. "_Probably the holding cells the administrator mentioned"_ He left the console and walked to the holding cells. When he was about to enter the room he was stopped by Kreia's voice

"_Ah, beyond this door someone yet lives... be mindful... his thoughts are difficult to read.." _Tiberius saw an image of a man in a holding cell. "_...But you have nothing fear from this one... and he might prove useful"_

Tiberius walked through the door

_"_Nice outfit. What you minors change regulation uniform while I've been in here

_"_It is common courtesy to introduce yourself, fool" Tiberius said a little annoyed

"Atton. Atton Rand. Excuse me if I don't shake hands. The field only causes mild electrical burns."

"I'm going to think about letting you out. While I think, you can explain why you're locked up.

"Security claimed I violated some trumped-up regulation or another. Take it up with them if you want, but they stopped listening to me shortly before they stopped feeding me. Now that's criminal."

"Sounds truthful. What is this place?"

"You mean you didn't come here on purpose. I'm shocked I really am"

"Sarcasm doesn't help"

"This slice of paradise is the Peragus mining facility, the only supplier of shipping grade engine fuel to this corner of the galaxy. Peragus fuel plays havoc with engines, but it gets the job done... as long as you don't mind toxic by products and trying to mine it without blowing yourself up"

_"Peragus huh. If I remember right, the place is basically a giant death trap. I got to get out of here quick, before someone decides to kill me using the asteroid field. I need more info though" _Tiberius thought

"The facility's deserted. Any idea what happened?"

'You mean before or after the Jedi showed up? Either way, it's a real short story. You see this Jedi shows up, and you know what that means; where there's one Jedi, the Republic will soon be crawling up your ion engine in no time"

"You have know idea"

"But the story gets better. See, some of the miners get it into their ferrocrete skulls that since the Jedi's unconscious, they can collect the bounty the Exchange has posted has posted for live Jedi. Well, what passes for the law here didn't like that idea so the two groups started fighting. Then there was some big explosion, and then I was sitting here for a long time, waiting for some half naked miner to show up and ask a bunch of questions"

"The Exchange placed a bounty on the Jedi"

"Don't know much about it. Maybe the Exchange wants one as a trophy, or somebody's got something against Jedi and is looking to collect. Not many Jedi left... wouldn't surprise me if the bounty's pretty high.

"_What!" Tiberius thought confused _"What happen to them"

"The ones that weren't killed in the Jedi civil War ended up switching off their lightsabers long ago. Word is, there's not even a Jedi Council anymore, but who knows?"

"I'm guessing this happened after the Mandalorians Wars"

"Yeah, Revan, Malak, and the Jedi that went with them. The turned against the other Jedi and a scrap that almost laid waste to the galaxy. Heh, where have you been"

"Just tell me what happened next"

"Well' I wasn't there, but like all Sith, Revan and Malak turned on each other. After they turned on the Jedi, of course."

" I heard she saved the Jedi and the Republic from the Sith."

I guess. There's rumors all over space about it All I heard was Revan returned to pay Malak for trying to kill her in the first place. You know women"

"I heard she redeemed herself and fought Malak cause he wouldn't stop his crusade against the Jedi"

"Well, I wasn't there, thankfully. But I heard what she was like during the Mandalorian War, and it sounded like she was quick to wipe out anyone who crossed her. The males are bad enough, but when a woman falls to the dark side, you better space yourself before they catch you"

"I got a few more questions for you."

"Look, no offense or anything, but your weird half naked interrogation isn't my id...Hey, wait a minute. Your that Jedi the miners were talking about. Where is everybody"

"I'm surprised you didn't figure that out earlier. There are dead miners all over this floor. I figured you might heard who was causing it."

"I don't know who caused it. I heard some explosions, some emergency alarms, some toxic gas pouring out the vents. Maybe none of the survived whatever happened, and if they're all gone. Hey, let me out. I answered your questions. I can help you get out here."

"Tell me your plan and we can go from there"

"This facility isn't a military installation, which means we may have a chance. You shut down the cell's security field, and I can reroute the emergency systems so we can get to the hangers and then we fly out of here.

"One thing first... the patients in the medbay were killed with a lethal dose of sedatives. Know anything about that."

"huh? What are you talking about"

"Wanted to know if you knew anything and you don't."

"So you done interrogating me, or are we going to work together and try and get out of this mess"

"I probably could fly the ship out of here myself but a deals a deal and you have been truthful." Tiberius shut down the containment field.

" Lets get to the communication console." Tiberius and Atton rushed to the console.

"All right, here we are. Now this console is set on automatic hail, you may have heard it when you came in. The asteroid drift charts are constantly being updated, so it sends out a transmission to incoming vessels so they don't get crushed into space dust. The hail warns them to keep their distance until orbital drift charts are transmitted, and then provides docking instructions to incoming ships... usually freighters." Atton started to do something with the computer

"Thing is you can bounce that same transmission back to the comm. here and suddenly, you've got access to the comm. system from the inside. Pure pazaak, the console's ours. Now, all we need to do is re-activate the turbo lifts, cancel the emergency lockdown... hey"  
"The situation just got worse" Tiberius said annoyed

"The systems been severed from the main hub, after it was locked down from the remote. You, can't even reroute the system it's been cut clean"

"That wouldn't be standard procedure in an emergency lockdown."

"No, someone tried to lockdown this whole level tight, and leave us here. Trapped." Atton said

_"Something tells me whoever did this is still in this facility and is the one who killed the miners. It definitely not a miner they would want to get me out of here not trap me here." _Tiberius thought trying to form some conclusions

"There must be a way to end the lockdown from here."

"I doubt it. All we have is communications back. For all the good trying to shout in a vacuum will do us."

"Let's see if we can try and reach someone on the comm."

"Be my guest, not much else we can do. The comm.'s all yours."

Tiberius went to the console

Peragus Communications Console

Comm. Override Activated

Main console commands

Check administration logs

Access comm. system

Log out

Checking through the logs, he found that it was basically about how the station manager dealt with his arrival. He was wondering about the protocol droid that said he was its master. _"I don't remember being any droids master_." He checked the comm. system in the dormitories and didn't get a response. He checked the hangar bay 25. He heard a series of low pitched whistles and beeps. It sounded like a utility droid. Tiberius called out " Can you read me?

"Dwooooooooo... deet? Beep."

"Are you operational?"

"Beeee-weeeeet. Bee-deet."

"I need another route off the administrator level. Can you unlock the turbo lifts"

"Doooooo-reep. Bee wheeep."

"This is a mining facility so there should be emergency hatches, see if you can find one."

"Bee-deeeet? Dwoooop-Beep!"

"Don't worry about it, besides I'd rather risk it than be trapped up here"

7 minutes later

"So is that stupid droid of yours going to come through or not?"

"Considering how he is doing something to get us out of here and he is the only reason your out your cell you shouldn't criticize ."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"He is the only reason there's a ship on this station and why I'm still alive. And without me the miners wouldn't have let you leave that cell." Tiberius said staring at Atton

"Yeah but without you I don't think the miners would be all dead" Atton fired back

"Touche" Tiberius said. Before the conversation could continue, a beeping was heard from the console.

"Hey, what do you know that little cargo cylinder came through."

" But he didn't contact us, that's a little suspicious. I don't think our situation has improved to much"

"If he got the turbolifts working, then we should have a clear run to the hangar"

" 'We" don't have a clear run to the hanger. The turbo lifts are locked down manually so I had him open up the emergency hatch."

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me your going down to the mining tunnels. That explosion I heard came from below. There's probably nothing down there except superheated rock and collapsed blast tunnels. You'd be an idiot to go down there.

"You know you should prove that you deserve to leave this station. Your going down there."

Me?! Your the Jedi. If one of us has to go, then it's you. Guardians of piece and justice throughout the galaxy, last I heard"

"The Jedi code doesn't apply to fallen Jedi. And unlike them I have no restraints about killing you."

"There's no way I'm going down there. You might as well lock me up again if you freed me just to throw me into a nest of gundarks."

"Your a useless coward. Remember this when I leave you on this station. I can fly the ship myself." "_Besides, I need to find what killed the miners and chances are whatever did it, is around there somewhere down there:"_

"I'll take coward over stupid any day. I'll keep the comm. link on just in case you need some help... not that I'll come running mind you"

Tiberius went to the emergency hatch and entered the mining tunnels


	3. Act 1: Discoveries pt 1

This new story will keep mostly to the game but will dark side male exile like originally planned. No idea what the pairing will be. I really don't have a plan for this so I'm going to wing it.

I don't own anything in this story.

Act 1: Discoveries pt. 1

Peragus: Mining Tunnel

Tiberius had just walked through the door of the emergency hatch.

Before he could move any farther, he heard Atton's voice.

"Can you read me?"

"What do you want?"

"What did you say? Your signal's crammed with static. There's a lot of interference down there, probably caused the explosion. Still it looks like there's a route down to the Peragus fuel Depot, if the passages haven't collapsed. That explosion knocked out most of the sensors."

"Any thing else I need to know"

"Yeah, there should be an emergency crate in the next room. Watch yourself. There's a lot of droid broadcast in that area but I can't pin them down."

"Got it, keep me posted on anything else you find out"

"Will do and be careful down there."

Tiberius continued to walk down the hall. In the next room, he saw a broken droid and the emergency crate. He went to the droid and found some parts and components. He then went to the crate and found some clothes, a safety harness, a mining shield, survey gear and a medpac.

" Find the emergency supplies"

"Yeah, found some survey gear, a safety harness and a uniform"

"About time, the whole half naked Jedi thing was wearing a little thin. The survey gear allows you to spot and protect against the sonic mines. The safety harness is good if you want to disarm them"

"Anything else"

"Uh, just one more thing. I've narrowed down some of the signals, and if the numbers are right, your sharing the tunnels with a battalion of mining droids."

"I can handle them, just find me the way out of there"

"There's got to be some central controller down there. See if you can find a terminal by the main access shaft: that'd be governing intelligence."

Tiberius put on the mining gear and continued through the doors.

He walked into a circular room with an orange fuel pump and noticed the mines to his right

"Watch where you step. I'm picking up a lot of sonic mines down there. Don't run unless you have to, it makes them harder to spot."

"No worries, I'm good with demolitions"

"All right, but the survey gear and safety harness should help you out"

"Understood, Tiberius out"

Tiberius picked up the mines in the hallway. He also noticed a broken droid and picked out its parts and components. He left the room and went to the right. He noticed another room with a dead end. It had a broken droid and he took its parts and components. When he left the room, he noticed a third room. It led to what he thought was the mining tunnels.

When he walked down the hall to the tunnels, he noticed a damaged droid. He went to repair the droid using the parts he found. The mining droid looked like it was damaged in whatever explosions took place in the tunnel. He reactivated the droid. He optimized the droids weaponry and targeting systems. He put the droid on patrol mode so it could scout the tunnels. When the droid got to the start of the tunnels, it opened fire on some targets. Tiberius ran to the droid to support it in the fight. He equipped his vibroblade in his right hand. However, the fight was already over when he got there. He noticed the remains of the destroyed droids. He found a few sonic and ion grenades along with a few components.

Tiberius walked ahead of the patrol droid. He activated **Energy Resistance **just in case some droids snuck up on him. While walking down the tunnels, He noticed another fuel pump similar to the one in the circular room. He saw a body near the machine. He found some credits, chemicals, an energy shield, and an advance-mining laser. He continued to walk down the tunnel. He was shot by 3 droids. The shots hit him in the chest but did nothing. Tiberius rushed toward the droid 1. He jumped and stabbed it in the head. He jumped off droid 1. While in the air he used **Stun Droid** on droid 2. . Tiberius landed behind droid 3 and unleashed a power attack. He then rushed toward droid 2 and hit it with a critical strike aimed at it legs. The droid was crippled and Tiberius finished it off with **SHOCK**.

He felt his powers growing after the fight. He turned around and noticed colored steam coming from the walls. Atton's voice was heard over the communicator.

"Hey, watch out. That explosion has super-heated the tunnels ahead. That steam'll cook the skin off your bones. If you can find a mining energy shield, switch it on. It should protect you against the heat if you move quickly enough."

"Got it, Tiberius out"

Tiberius activated **Burst Speed **and activated the mining energy shield. He rushed through the tunnel. On the other side, he walked into another room and collected the mines along the way. He walked out of the room. He saw 6 droids in his way along with a repair droid. He threw an ion grenade and a sonic grenade. Only a red mining droid survived. It rushed at him. Tiberius lazily stabbed it in the head. He walked into the end of the tunnel. Atton's voice was heard through the comm. link.

_"What the hell does he want now" Tiberius thought getting annoyed at all the calls_

_"_You're getting close to something big, I think it's the main ventilation shaft. The central droid controller should be somewhere nearby. Keep an eye out for it. I'm picking up a lot of droids. If you still have a mining energy shield, I'd equip it and switch it on"

"You know what, contact me only if I'm about to die. Tiberius out"

Tiberius walked to the end of the tunnel and saw a huge room. It was circular with 4 containment fields across from each other. In the middle of the room was a platform with two ramps on opposite sides connecting to the rest of the room. The platform had a computer console. Behind the containment fields, were droids. On the left side of the room was a droid in between two fields. It was the same on the other side. Tiberius walked around the room attacking the droids outside of the fields. He went to one of the ramps and walked to the platform He activated the console."

Peragus Central Mining Control

Emergency Lockdown Activated

Explosions Reported in fuel chambers

Call up droid command functions

Access fuel containment functions

Access camera functions

Log out

Tiberius went to the fuel containment functions. He shut down the fields surrounding the droids. He went to droid commands. He noticed that the droids were set to mine organics. He increased the temperature in the room to block the droid sensors and made them stop targeting organics. He then went to the camera functions. He noticed a log. It was labeled Unidentified Holocord camera: Work Claim 12-34. He checked it out. After watching the recording, it made him think. "_Hm, At least I know who not to trust, but I don't think these guys trapped me on the administrator level. However, someone has taken care to delete the record of this camera being placed. It isn't listed on any of the work records. Whoever did it definitely wasn't a miner because they wouldn't delete it. There are only two ways out of these tunnels. The way I came in was locked. That means the killer is near the other exit. I'm positive he/she isn't a miner. A miner would have died trying to get through these tunnels. Considering how someone set this computer to mine organics, I'd say it is probably a droid who did it or something else that doesn't have any flesh. If it were a droid, why the hell would it do all this? Maybe the utility droid knows what's going on, I doubt he caused it. I'm wasting time, I got to keep moving"_

Tiberius went around the room destroying the droids. When he was finish with the droids, he saw a crossroads near one of the fuel containers. He took the right path and it lead to a High-level security door. He hacked the door and collected all the mines he saw. It was a waste though because it led to a dead end. He went back and took the other path. He took down the few droids in his path. When he made it to a fuel pump, he got a message from Atton.

"This better be important"

"Yeah it is. I'm picking up some strange readings. What are you doing down there"

"Whatever you're detecting, it's probably my fault"

"So you shut down the containment fields. Then you need to get out of there before they vent fuel to the surface of the asteroids through the tunnels"

"Great. How much farther is he exit"

"I may be able to keep it contained until you get the turbo lift to the fuel depot, but not for much longer. I'm locking down the turbo lift to the administrator's level to keep the blast from spreading. If you got anything left to do down there, make it quick, because where you are is going to get real hot, real quick"

Tiberius activated **burst speed**. He didn't rush to the exit though. He opened recovered the mines around the tunnel and destroyed the droids. He saw the exit but it was being guarded by droids. When he was about to attack, he heard explosions coming from behind him. The explosions were coming closer. Tiberius jumped over the droids sending **Stun droid **at each of them. The fuel pump near him exploded and sent him through the turbo lift. He landed against the wall. The turbo lift doors shut and it started to move up to the fuel depot. Tiberius got up; the explosion sent a shockwave at the turbo lift. He felt the explosions rising trying to catch the lift. When it stopped, Tiberius jumped through doors when they opened. As he landed on the ground, he saw the explosions destroying the lift. The doors closed and locked sealing away the destruction before it could spread farther. Tiberius sat up from the ground looking at the door. He then started to laugh. The comm. link beeped.

"Hey you alright"

"Of course. I haven't had a rush like that since the wars."

"You were cutting it pretty close. If you had been any slower the explosion would have taken the turbo lift and you down with it."

"Please, if I was worried about that explosion I would have ran to the exit."

"For a Jedi you sure don't act like it"

The smile on Tiberius face fell. " I stopped being a Jedi they decided to exile me. Don't compare me to those hypocrites, got it"

"Someone has a few issues"

"You better hope I find this killer or I'm going kill you"

"What"

Tiberius cut the Comm. link and walked down the halls of the fuel depot. In one of the rooms there was a body lying on the floor. A closer inspection showed it was a miner from one of the logs he saw. Tiberius examined the body trying to find some kind of information

"Greetings: It is a pleasure to see you alive Master, provided my receptors are not off-focus. How may I be of assistance?"

After examining the speaker, Tiberius guessed that it was the protocol droid mentioned in the logs. The Master statement did make him a little suspicious.

" Who are you? I'm not you master. "

"Answer: I am a survivor of the Harbinger, just as you were, Master. With the unexpected termination of my previous master, you are the only organic which I may now serve."

"Who was your previous master"  
Answer: The captain of the Harbinger, master. I was in transit to Telosto facilitate communications and terminate hostilities... However, we did not arrive at our intended destination"

"Understandable, tell me what happen between the Harbinger and now.

"Irritated Answer: oh master, it is such a long, dull story. And not terribly relevant to our current situation"

"Last time I checked protocol droids are supposed to follow orders unquestioned."

"Hesitant Explanation: That has been the subject of considerable since our arrival here, master. Many have attempted to claim and this unit as salvage. I was crudely interrogated concerning our brief history together on board the Harbinger... before its communications, weapons, and engines, suffered the cascade failure that disabled the ship"

"And where was I when this was taking place"

"Speculation: It is possible you were incapacitated and locked in the well shielded cargo compartment as the Harbinger was being systematically crippled, master"

"Incapacitated"

"Clarification: Yes master. No doubt the flurry of destruction on board the Harbinger somehow drugged you into a stupor from which you could not awaken. Most curious"

"Wrong choice of words" Tiberius said with a hand reaching for his blade

"Placation: Merely a turn of phrase, Master. The implication that your state was due to the result of ingesting large juma juice was unintentional. I meant to communicate only that you were somehow rendered unconscious before you were locked securely in the cargo hold."

"So someone trapped me in the cargo hold"

"Clarification: By locked I mean "sealed" Master. My vocabulator seems to be malfunctions"

"Un huh, what happened next?

"Recitation: Following the unusual set of coincidences that led to the cascade failure in the Harbinger's system, we were boarded by a small freighter with unknown ID codes. It appeared that this freighter was attacked and the captain wanted to study it. The freighter appeared to still be space worthy. Your cargo compartment was breached, and you were taken aboard the freighter shortly before the Harbinger's system began to go critical. I, too, managed to board the freighter before the harbinger's destruction. We were most fortunate to have survived, master"

"What attacked the freighter"?

"Evaluation: Master, I do not know. Judging from the damage, it had been attacked by a much larger vessel. And when it attempted to escape the Harbinger with you on board, it was fired on again. Addendum: it does seem odd that such a small vessel has a high probability of attracting the attention of much larger vessels. Not a welcome trait in a freighter, to be sure"

"What was the freighter that the Harbinger brought on board?"

"Explanation: I believe it was a smuggler's vessel by the name of the 'Ebon Hawk'. Speculation: As for it's purpose, I do not know. Perhaps, it was always its intention to play dead, then kidnap you off the harbinger and rob me of my bounty"

This sent warning signals through Tiberius head. He decided to play dumb and se if the droid tried to correct its wording

"Bounty?"

"By bounty, I refer to your life. Master, it would pain me to see you damaged in any way. That is why the arrival of this 'Ebon hawk' caused me considerable distress"

"Why did the ship take me off the harbinger"

"Apology my memory core cannot provide a clear answer on that point. Master, suffice to say that once we arrived at this floating rock, our situation became much clearer"

"What happen when the ship arrived?"

"Explanation: Despite my marketing value, master, the miners were far more interested in you. It did not take long for me to ascertain the reason for this. While an HKprotocol droid is a valuable piece of property. Jedi are worth much more in certain... exclusivemarkets across the galaxy. Painful Admission: I must confess to feelings of inferiority at the speculated difference between my value and the price for your capture. I was forced to remind myself that it was not due to a failing of my model, but because you were a Jedi."

"How did a bunch of miners find out that I was a Jedi?"

"Surprised Answer: Why I told them, master. You are the exiled Jedi who served with Revan in the Mandalorian Wars, are you not? I hope all that has happened, has not been the result of a misconception. If so, the problem lies with the coreward database, which are notoriously spotty"

"That information wouldn't have been in coreward databases... only in Jedi archives"

"Indignant Exclamation: Master, I am only a protocol droid! But it is part of my function to know such information and relay it to any interested parties in the interest of terminating any potential hostilities"

"_This isn't an ordinary protocol droid. He says there's something wrong with his systems, but something tells me he's lying about that and telling half truths on a few things"_ "So what happened to the rest of the miners?"

Answer: All that has happened has been because they believe you to be a Jedi, master. They debated what to do with you, as you lay unconscious in the medical bay. One group seemed intent on selling as property. The other group opposed to this.

"What happened after?"

" Three standard hours after the division between the miners became apparent accidents began to occur throughout the facility. A result of improper maintenance; I believe. These accidents coincide with the degradation of the mining droid behavioral cores... crude methods are prone to such failure, as resulting in murderous rampages. The morality rate of organics in the facility rose quickly.

"So what happened to the rest of the miners?"

" Many miners began to join you in the medical bay as a cascade of flawlessly timed detonations in isolated gas pockets in the lower levels of the facility. The explosions herded the miners into emergency sections of the station quickly and efficiently cutting them of from communications and facility control... but sadly enough, not he ventilation systems."

"Sadly enough? What do you mean?"

"You see, the explosions had damaged specific sections of this facility's ventilation systems, causing slow, lethal build up of toxic fumes in the dormitory level"

"_The explosions were timed. The miners were led into a trap by the explosion so they couldn't raise an alarm or ask for help. . The vents were used to kill them quietly and quickly. This droid sounds like he sat back and watched what happen to them. I need to find the computer terminal that caused this. Though I'm pretty sure who did killed the miners. There is no telling how this 'Protocol' droid will react by questioning him. Besides he'll probably just deny it any way"_

"Are there any miners left that weren't met with accidents"

"Answer: I do not know, Master. Ironically enough, any miner that fled to the dormitory levels to protect themselves from the droids and the explosions would find themselves in a gas filled death trap."

"What are the chances that the miners survived?"

"None master. It is unlikely that any of the miners survived. As I said, the dormitory has been cut off from the rest of the facility... as has the hanger bay. There is no escape"

"Even if they were still alive they would be dead weight. I'd probably finish them myself. Is there a way to reach them?"

"Theory: You could walk across the surface of the asteroid to the dormitory airlock, but such a route would be extremely hazardous, and I do not wish to see you damaged"

" The miners have the codes that I need to get of this death trap. And if I don't get those codes then nobody leaves and the first thing I going to do is turn you into scrap metal"

"Warning: Master, continued exploration may place you in unnecessary danger. I encourage you to return to the medical bay and wait for your retrieval from a vessel that is no doubt on the way even as we continue this pointless conversation."

"Your warning is noted. This conversation isn't pointless. It tells me exactly how annoying and worthless you really are. What I need to do is get to the hangar bay. Which means, I have to go to through the dormitories. And for the record, any ship coming here at this point, isn't going to help us. In fact, their probably going to lock me up or kill me. Either way it doesn't help us out. If you don't want to see me damaged, help yourself by telling me how to get to the dormitories. I can get to the hangar bay by myself."

Tiberius and Hk-50 stared at each other for a time. Tiberius swore he saw small sparks fly out of the droid's neck.

"Weary resignation: Very well master, but there is little I can do. You see the airlock is locked by a code"

"Something tells me you like to give me bad news. Who's got the damn code" Tiberius was getting agitated with all the bad news surrounding his goals.

"Correction: Oh, I already possess the code, but I'm afraid that will do you no good. Condescending explanation: Master, the console governing the droid maintenance area... and airlock... is voice-printed. Musing: In the last day of his life, the maintenance officer was quite careful about voice protocols, bordering on paranoid obsession. Conjecture: I suspect once he realized something was wrong in the facility, he decided to voice locked the droid bay functions. A prudent measure but in the end the same fate as the rest of the organics"

"You could have just said you have the code. Well, what is it"

"Condescending Explanation: Oh yes. Master, the code is "Maintenance Control: Voiceprint ID: R1-B5," but unless the maintenance officer speaks the code it is useless"

"I am going to forget that I heard the condescending part. How can I bypass the voiceprint?"

Answer: Master, you cannot. You are trapped here, just I am. There is nothing you can do except wait and see what the future has in store for us.

"Then I guess our business is done here." Tiberius walked out the room hoping to find a solution to this new obstacle. He noticed a few broken droids across the hall and decided take some components. When he walked in the room, he started to take some droid components. During his scavenging, he noticed a container and a workbench. He also found some modifications for weapons. He checked out the container and found a data pad and a small device. He read the data pad.

'_With the protocol droid's help, I've finished work on the sonic imprint sensors. I've installed them in the mining droids, but I'm locking up the original here to prevent the other miners from using its ability to record and playback voices to override the droids voice print protocols.'_

When he finished reading the data pad, Tiberius thought on his discovery. "_This was a poor place to hide this device. Anybody could have found it. The maintenance guy must have decided to hide the sensor here. I'm guessing he was in a rush or didn't have a better spot to hide. However, considering his body is right across the hall, I don't think he had time to think of a new place to hide the sensor. If I can convince the droid to say the code again, I can record it, find the airlock and get to the dormitories" _Tiberius went back to the droid

" Hey droid, I was wondering why can't you just repeat the code and open up the airlock so I can get out of here"

"Objection: Master! To commit such an act would be in violation of the programming most droids are believed to possess. I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done."

"Yeah most droids possess, but I understand if your limited functionality prevents you from mimicking the maintenance officer's voice accurately. I wonder if there is a better protocol droid around here. You know one with top of the line tech."

"Proud answer: Hold on master. I am a top of the line HVk-50 series droid. My vocabulator is working adequately enough to accommodate your request. I will prove it. Recitation: "Maintenance control: Voiceprint ID: R1-B5". There was that sufficient Master.

"Yes I think that's all I need" "_And they say droids don't feel emotions. This one has pride with a side arrogance and sarcasm"_

Confused Query: I am sorry, Master. Were you speaking to yourself?"

Tiberius walked away from the droid and walked down the hall and to a door. A vision of the other side of the droid appeared in his head. It showed a walkway with 4 droids one directly in front of a door. Tiberius figured it was the battle precognition and went back to the workbench in the other room. From the components he gathered he made two vibroswords. He then modified both of them with stuff he found around the facility. He gave them both a super ion cell and super ionite edge. One blade he added an adv. Nagaigrip, while the other he gave an adv. Zabrak grip. He equipped both swords and went back to the door. He opened the door and was attacked by blasters. He sidestepped the shots and did a dual strike to the head and legs of the droid. There were 2 droids in front of him and one down the hall behind him. Using the force, he crashed the droids toghether and used **disable droid **to shut them down. He ducked a blaster shot from behind him and flung an ion grenade down the hall destroying the other doids. He finished of the disabled droids with a slash to the head. He continued down the walkway and stopped a security door.

When he was about to tamper with the door to get it opened, another door opened.

"_Cool, more toys to play with"_

Two walker droids started to attack Tiberius. Tiberius used the force to jumped behind the droids and he unleashed **Lightning**from both hands and made the droids explode. He walked to the door and hot wiredit to open. It did and Tiberius was met with another walker droid. He unleashed a flurry of offense against the droid, Cutting of its arms and legs before destroying it. He encountered a few other droids but destroyed them with ease. After destroying the last droid, he noticed 3 doors. One was a turbo lift and he figured it led to the administrator's level. Another had a console inside of it. He went to the console and used the sonic sensor to gain access to it. He played the device.

"Maintenance control: Voiceprint ID: R1-B5" the voice came from the device. Tiberius accessed the Terminal.

Voice Recognition Confirmed

Maintenance Authorization Active

Full System Access Granted

Open door to airlock with maintenance officer override

Check system ID signature

Access maintenance logs

Access emergency subroutines

Access comm. systems

Access cameras

Log out

He opened the air lock first since it was important. Then he checked the system ID. The sedative order to the med bay came from this one.

"This is what I've been looking for." He checked the information given by the computer. "_Hm, if I am right and the droid did this. Then I am pretty sure he was planning this since we arrived or maybe when the miners where thinking about selling me. He went through a lot of safety overrides under the guise of "emergency treatment". He did it before the emergency lockdown. Wonder if I can find who did it."_

Tiberius found that the two cameras in the medical bay were linked to this console and were locked in place.

"_Damn, it doesn't tell me exactly who did it, but it had to have happened after the maintenance officer locked it. Only two people had that code. Either the maintenance officer did it and was killed by the HK unit, which I doubt. The HK unit would have probably told me if it was true and I don't think he would kill his own people and he doesn't have anything to gain from it. The HK unit has all the reason to try and kill the miners if they were going to put me in danger. I'm starting to think that droid isn't a protocol droid; hell, I think it's been lying to me from the start. About what, I can't be certain. I can't confront him now. I got to get to the hangar bay and find a way get off this station"_

Tiberius started to think about what's been going on and he started to get pissed. He took his frustrations out on the console and destroyed it with a Force powered punch. He calmed down and thought over his problems.

"_You know what, I do remember being on board the harbinger. I was planning to sneak off the ship under the guise of going to the med bay the next day. Then, something attacked me while I was in my room sleeping. I can't remember whom, but I do remember waking up to the ship being attacked. Someone attacked me as soon as I got of the bed. I can't remember much after that, but I think this droid is one of the causes of my recent problems. Ever since I returned to republic space, nothing has gone my way. The republic tracks me down before I even get chance to get a drink, the Harbinger is attacked, I get knocked out by something, I was drugged then trapped on this station. What God did I piss off? The only good thing that happened is that I can feel the force again, though it feels different. If anyone's to blame, it's the Republic, The Jedi counsel, and Revan. Not only did that bastard back me into a corner at Malachor5, he helped the council banished me. I accuse him of being the next dark lord, and not only am I an enemy to the council but now I'm an enemy to the Republic. If it wasn't for Lorna, I might have been executed. She was the only one that stood up for me. And I was right all along about Revan. I didn't even get a fucking apology. I get the Republic hounding at me thinking I'm got to help their latest crisis while aiming blasters at me. It is nice know that the Order is destroyed. I doubt there all dead, but I'm pretty sure they won't try to judge me. The only reason I accepted exile was that I couldn't feel the force and the masters along with Revan would destroy me. From what Atton told me though and from what I heard. Revan went on a crusade against the Jedi. Then she saves their Asses by killing Malak. I bet he wasn't even punished for his crimes. You know what, I am starting to sound like a jealous padawan. We were friends until she came back from her tutelage from Coruscant. If it wasn't for Vima, and Atris, I would have probably attacked Revan that day Atris and I became knights of the order__."_

I'm going to end the chapter right here. I apologize for the long wait. I almost lost inspiration for writing this. That and I've been playing Dragon Age: Origins for the past couple weeks. A friend of mine made me realize that I was getting addicted to it and she along with my parents decided to take it away from me for a while. Anyway, I might start the next chapter off with a flashback if I can think of a good script for the flashback. Thanks for reading and comment whether you like it or hate it.


End file.
